


Welcome home

by shuchan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muffins
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Tony már 6 napja nem látta Steve-et, egy küldetés miatt, és már alig várja, hogy végre hazatérjen. Ugyanakkor a Toronyban egy kellemes meglepetés fogadja, amitől sokkal jobb kedve lesz, mint előtte.





	Welcome home

 Tony hullafáradt volt, mire hazaért. Közel járt ahhoz, hogy fölvegye a hordozható páncélját, és szétlője a Tornyot csak azért, hogy még lifttel se kelljen fölmennie a tetejére. A legjobban a hatalmas és kényelmes ágyára, és a hatalmas és kényelmes barátjára vágyott, bár tudta, hogy Steve csak holnap fog hazaérni. Az a félszemű sátán elküldte Amerika Kapitányt egy jótékonysági rendezvényre - Japánba. Messzebbre csak akkor küldhette volna, ha a holdra lövi föl, de ez mindegy volt. Steve túl lágyszívű, naná, hogy elvállalta, és most már hat napja volt távol. Tony már megfogadta, hogy ha holnap se hozzák haza a kapitányát, tégláról téglára bontja le a S.H.I.E.L.D-et, selyempapírba csomagolja az egészet, és elküldi Fury lakására. Legalább lesz ürügyük, hogy végre nevet változtassanak.  
\- Megjöttem! - mondta hangosan, amikor végre fölért a lifttel, de senki nem válaszolt - Jarv! Bucky! Hahó! - nézett körül a nappaliban, de a Torony teljesen üresnek hatott - FRIDAY, hol van mindenki?  
\- Mr. Barnes és Jarvis nagyjából két órája elmentek, és meghagyták, hogy biztosítsam önt, későn fognak visszaérni. A többiek még a délelőtt folyamán elmentek.  
\- Biztos randiznak a fiatalok - mosolygott a zseni, és örült, hogy a volt programja ilyen jól összemelegedett a sráccal - Köszönöm, FRIDAY. Lehetőleg holnap délig minden hívást irányíts át máshoz, és ne engedj be senkit, aki nem a Toronyban lakik, rendben?  
\- Rendben, mr. Stark. Kellemes éjszakát.  
Volt valami furcsa, ahogy a program válaszolt, de a zseni nem törődött vele. Csak egy ágyat akart, minél hamarabb, úgyhogy már a hálószoba felé menet nekiállt vetkőzni. Mire odaért, már csak a nadrágja volt rajta, viszont ahogy belépett, földbe gyökerezett a lába a látványtól.  
A szoba közepén ugyanis ott állt Steve, hatalmas mosollyal az arcán. Kissé elpirult zavarában, ugyanis amennyire tudta, összefogta a melleit, és egy csokis muffint egyensúlyozott rajta, egy szem égő gyertyával. Tony meg se bírt szólalni, csak nézte a férfit, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy elolvadjon, vagy nevessen.  
\- Bol-boldog születésnapot... Tony... - mondta bizonytalanul a szuperkatona.  
\- Tényleg, ma van a szülinapom - csapott a homlokára a barna, és párja értetlen tekintetétől kísérve hangos nevetésbe kezdett.  
\- Bocs, hülye ötlet volt - motyogta a szőke, mire Tony azonnal abbahagyta, és a szemeit törölgetve odasietett a férfihoz.  
\- Dehogy volt! Tény, hogy megleptél vele, de igazán árbócállító a látvány - kacsintott rá, mire a szőke még jobban elpirult - Csupán azon nevettem, hogy annyira beleástam magamat a munkába, hogy el is felejtettem, milyen nap van ma.  
\- Akkor...  
\- Igen - válaszolta meg a kérdést a zseni - Kellemes meglepetés volt. De hogyhogy itthon vagy? Nem mintha nem örülnék neked, de nem úgy volt, hogy holnap érsz csak haza? - vette át a sütit.  
\- De ma van a szülinapod. Meggyőztem Furyt, hogy még ma hazajöhessek, és... Várj! - állította meg a barnát, aki már épp készült elfújni a gyertyát - Kívánj valamit előtte.  
\- Nem kell, már mindenem meg van - kacsintott rá Tony.  
Elfújta a lángot, kivette Steve kezéből a muffint, a férfi tekintetétől kísérve lerakta az éjjeli szekrényre, majd az ágyra döntötte, és ráült az ágyékára. Elvigyorodott, ahogy megérezte a keménységet a combjai között.  
\- Nocsak, de vidámak vagyunk - simította föl a pólót a katona mellkasán.  
\- Majdnem egy hét... mit vársz? - motyogta a férfi, miután zavarában elfordította a fejét.  
Tony elmosolyodott, a mutatóujjával maga felé fordította a szőke arcát, és olyan közel hajolt, hogy érezte a másik mentolos leheletét.  
\- Hogy megkapjam végre az 'isten hozott' puszimat - mosolygott hamiskásan.  
Mire közelebb hajolhatott volna, már a hátán találta magát, fölötte egy vágytól fűtött Steve-vel, aki úgy csókolta, mintha az élete függne tőle. Pár perc alatt lekerültek róluk a ruhadarabok. Tony háta ívbe feszült, ahogy a katona végigfuttatta az ujjait a nyakán, a mellbimbóin, a hasán, végig a combján, de egyetlen ujjal nem ért hozzá a lényeghez.  
\- Steeeve - nyöszörögte, és próbált hozzádörgölőzni a párja karjához.  
A szőke határozottan lenyomta a csípőjét a matracra, majd megszívta a bőrét. Mire végzett, Tony lihegett, és vagy tucatnyi vörös folt borította. Kőkeményen meredezett, de mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, Steve hasra fordította, széthúzta a fenekét, és habozás nélkül végignyalta a bejáratát. Tony hiába próbált mozogni, hogy érezze az enyhítő súrlódást az ágyékán, a katona nem engedte, csak még hevesebben nyalta, mélyen belül. A zseni megszólalni se tudott, ahogy a váratlan gyönyör végigrohant a gerincén. Csak markolta a takarót, és amikor a másik nyelve újra behatolt, érezte, ahogy a hasizmai összehúzódnak, szorosan becsukta a szemét.  
Mire észhez tért, Steve a gerincét csókolgatta, közben pedig már két ujjal tágította. Tony fölkiáltott, ahogy a férfi végighúzta az ujját a még túlérzékeny kéjpontján. Nem tudott, és nem is akart gondolkozni, csak azt akarta, hogy a szőke végre beléhatoljon.  
\- Steve... kérlek... - nyöszörögte, miközben rátolta magát az ujjakra, hogy még mélyebben érezze.  
A szőke kihúzódott belőle, majd Tony bejáratához illesztette a farka hegyét.  
\- Bármit, kis szülinaposom - búgta a fülébe, és egyetlen heves mozdulattal behatolt.  
A zseni egy pillanatra még levegőt se tudott venni. Belemarkolt a párnájába, ahogy a párja megmozdult benne. Szinte teljesen kihúzódott belőle, majd egy erős lökéssel visszanyomakodott. Tony hátrafordította a fejét, hogy ránézhessen. Még sose látta ilyennek Steve-et, ilyen vadnak, de hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, hogy nem tetszett a látvány. Sőt, csak még jobban fölizgult tőle!  
Izzadtságtól csillogott a katona homloka, és a haja is kissé torzonborzan lógott a szemébe. A mozdulatai hevesek voltak, mégis ahogy végigsimított a tenyerével a zseni oldalán, ahogy belecsókolt a nyakába, ez a gyöngédség szinte elolvasztotta a férfit, és még nagyobb tüzet gyújtott a hasában.  
\- Steve... nem bírom már... sokáig... - nyögte, ahogy a szőke a következő lökéssel telibe találta az apró dombot.  
\- Én se - lihegte a szőke.  
Most már az összes mozdulata ugyanarra a pontra irányult, amivel szinte az őrületbe kergette Tonyt. A férfi képtelen volt gondolkozni, csak a párja nevét ismételgette folyamatosan, miközben olyan erősen szorította a párnát, hogy az ujjai zsibbadni kezdtek. Végül elérte azt a pontot, amikor a fesztültség elviselhetetlenül nagyra növekedett benne, és ez átlendítette a csúcson. Fölkiáltott, miközben a gyönyör újra és újra végigszáguldott a gerincén. Távolról érezte, ahogy Steve mozdulatai megtörnek, és pár lökés után hörögve élvezett el benne.  
Kellett egy kis idő, amíg újra kitisztult a látása. A szuperkatona hozzásimult, szorosan átölelve a derekát, miközben még mindig benne volt, és a zseni a hátán érezte, ahogy hevesen dobol a szíve. Ő is zihált, és megtámasztotta a homlokát az ágyon, nehogy eldőljenek. Végül a szőke kiegyenesedett, óvatosan kihúzódott belőle, és elterült mellette. Tony is elengedte magát, és hangos sóhajjal hasalt el a kellemesen hűs lepedőn.  
\- Hát meg kell, hogy mondjam, eddig ez volt a legjobb szülinapom - mosolygott.  
\- Örülök neki - simított végig Steve a hátán.  
Sokáig feküdtek így, és egy ponton a szőke azt hitte, hogy a másik elaludt. Épp föl akart ülni, de a zseni megelőzte. Megfordult, elvette az éjjeli szekrényről a muffint, szabad kezével magukra terítette a takarót, és bebújt Steve karjai közé. Letört egy darabkát a sütiből, és a szájához emelte.  
\- Mmm, ez isteni! - nyögött föl, élvezve, ahogy a tészta szétolvadt a nyelvén - És csokidarabok is vannak benne! Köszönöm!  
\- Reméltem, hogy ízleni fog. Most először sütöttem ebből a könyvből - nevetett zavartan a katona, mire Tony döbbenten fordult felé.  
\- Ezt komolyan te csináltad?  
\- Különlegeset akartam egy különleges embernek - nevetgélt zavartan a szőke.  
Tony elérzékenyült, ahogy ránézett a párjára. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a szájába kapott egy újabb falatot, majd a nyaknál fogva finoman lehúzta magához a másikat, és megcsókolta, élvezve, ahogy Steve íze a csokoládééval keveredve bombaként robbant az ízlelőbimbóin. Mikor elengedte, a katona meglepődve pislogott le rá, majd elnevette magát, ezúttal ő tört le egy darabot a sütiből, és odanyújtotta Tonynak, aki vigyorogva kapta be az ujját, majd le is nyalta, újabb pirulást okozva a férfinak.  
Addig etették így játszadozva egymást, amíg végül az utolsó morzsát is elpusztították a papírból. A zseni letette a szekrényre, majd bevackolódott a meleg test mellé.  
\- Köszönök mindent - adott egy puha csókot Steve-nek.  
\- Bármikor - ölelte magához Steve.


End file.
